1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for estimating object information.
2. Description of the Related Art
For quantitative medical imaging or quantitative imaging using a multi-energy X-ray, for example, a dual energy X-ray, components of an object to be photographed, for example, an analysis object, may need to be calculated.
In this procedure, when an analysis object, for example, a human body, is photographed using the multi-energy X-ray, substance isolation may be performed with respect to a plurality of substances of the analysis object based on a combination made in view of a thickness, for example, an amount, and a mixing ratio of each substance. Finding an association between an X-ray image and the combination made in view of the thickness and the mixing ratio of the plurality of substances may be referred to as calibration.
In order to detect substances of the analysis object using an analysis system for performing the calibration, a plurality of pieces of object information regarding the analysis object may be required for each energy level. For example, when a dual-energy X-ray is used, the analysis system may require a low-energy object image and a high-energy object image of the analysis object, for detecting the substances of the analysis object.